


So Your Brother is a Wizard

by lightningrani



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Rodriguez Family Fun Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningrani/pseuds/lightningrani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit had called a family meeting. Carmela had no idea what he was going to say. Being a wizard was definitely on the bottom of her list, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Your Brother is a Wizard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tptigger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/gifts).



> tptigger asked for some Kit and Carmela sibling fic. I thought Carmela's reaction to the whole wizard reveal would be great, so I went with that. I hope it's what you wanted. Also, according to canon, Carmela is supposed to be shocked, but, well, this Carmela is not shocked. Because Carmela.

Carmela fidgeted as she sat on the couch. Kit had called a family meeting for some reason. Their father was leaning against the wall, frowning slightly, while all the women sat together on the couch. Kit stood in front of the television, obviously nervous.

No one knew what was this whole thing was about. Obviously it wasn’t about Kit dating Nita; based off Kit’s reaction to her teasing, they weren’t at that stage in their relationship yet. Kit also looked too worried for it to be something like that; whatever he was announcing, it was something which Kit expected not to go over well with his family.

Taking a deep breath, he began. “You know how I’ve been hanging out with Nita all the time? Well, it’s not just because we’re friends.”

Carmela gaped at him. “So you are dating? I knew it!”

“Carmela,” Kit said, shooting her a glare, “shut up. Me and Neets have been working on some extracurricular projects in our free time, that’s all.”

“Oh,” their mother said, “for school? We wouldn’t care about that, Kit. We know you two are close friends."

Kit sighed. "Me and Neets are wizards, Mom."

That was all that Kit was able to get out before everyone started to talk all at once. Helena thought it was a huge joke, and was doing her best to hold back her laughter. Their parents were not happy with Kit's excuse, and wished he would tell them the truth, especially after calling a meeting like this.

"If you're a wizard," Carmela interrupted, "does that mean you can pull a rabbit out of a hat? Or turn water to wine?"

"That's Jesus, Carmela, not magic!" Helena hissed.

Carmela ignored her. "Or can you talk to animals?"

"Carmela, stop joking around. This is a serious matter," admonished her father.

"I'm taking this seriously! You guys don't believe he's a wizard. And I do. So, who's the one here who's being mature?" Carmela said with a small hair flip. She wasn't actually sure if Kit was a wizard or magician or whatever they were called, but it was more interesting to accept that he was than to pretend that he wasn't. It would rile him up more this way.

Sure enough, while Kit seemed to be annoyed at everyone, he was even more annoyed at her. "Carmela, I'm not some guy in a tuxedo and top hat! Why would I be pulling rabbits out of hats?"

"Well, can you?"

"No!"

"Then what can you do?" she asked innocently. "Since, you know, you can control the mystical forces present in this universe with your mind."

Kit stared at her and spoke. It sounded like English, while at the same time not being English. She could hear the foreign words as he described moving a specific object and keeping it in the air. It wasn't what she expected; whenever she thought of magic, it was always as simple as the wave of a wand. It sounded like Kit was describing a scientific equation.

And then she realized she wasn't sitting on the couch anymore. Carmela yelped in surprise. "Isn't this a bit overkill, Kit?"

Helena stared up at her- Carmela was only floating a few feet above the couch- and started to shout something about demons and Satan. Her parents started to yell about secrets and dangers and other serious things like that. Carmela shrugged and floated above the couch. She wondered when she would come down. Maybe when Kit got overwhelmed? It wouldn't be that bad of a fall, landing on the couch. 

Apparently Kit realized that Carmela was still floating up there, because she was slowly lowered back onto the couch, and into the fray. Now she had to pay more attention.

"I knew what I was getting myself into, Dad!" Kit yelled. "I have to do something to save the world! Wouldn't you try to do the same thing in my place?"

Carmela blinked. He was saving the world? "When you say saving the world, you mean...?"

Kit gulped. "Remember when I went with Nita on vacation to the beach? We got involved in a ritual. If we didn't participate, the undersea volcanoes under the island would have become active and destroyed the city."

Everyone stopped talking, and stared at him.

"What have you been thinking, putting yourself in danger like that?" yelled their father. "You're just a kid! You don't need to be making these kind of decisions!"

"Kit," their mother interrupted quietly. "Why are you telling us this now?" Carmela had to agree with her mother. There had to be something which prompted Kit's sudden revelation of this secret. If he had planned this reveal in advance, it might have happened over dinner or somewhere more serene, not at an unexpected family meeting.

"Sometimes, wizardry runs in the family," Kit began.

Carmela perked up. "So does that mean I can be a wizard? Ooh, the things I could do with that power..."

Kit grinned. "You're a bit of an old maid, Mela. It's unlikely you'll ever become a wizard."

Carmela pouted. Her mother and father exchanged what was probably a relieved look.

"Dairine's on her Ordeal, to become a wizard, but she, uh, left the galaxy in order to do so. So me and Neets are planning to go after her, to make sure she's safe. So I'll be gone for a few days while we find her."

"Does Nita's parents know?" asked his father. 

Kit nodded. "That's one of the reasons we're heading out. To look out for her for their sake."

"Will you be in danger?" asked his mother.

"We'll do everything we can to stay safe."

"But this Ordeal... it's dangerous for everyone, right?"

Kit nodded slowly. "And if we don't help, Dairine would be in more trouble. We have to find her, before it gets too bad."

Helena just stared at Kit numbly. She had stopped yelling after she realized how serious Kit was. Carmela had no idea what was going on in her head.

"When are you leaving?" his mother asked quietly. 

"As soon as I can, so we can follow her trail before it becomes stale."

Kit was soon enveloped in his mother's arms. "Stay safe, son. For our sake."

"I will, Mom. I will."

**

 "So, Kit, when are you going to tell your favorite sister goodbye?"

Kit was standing outside in the backyard. Apparently he was meeting Nita in the usual place, which wasn't on this planet. 

(Carmela got him to promise to take her to the moon one day. If her brother was risking his life to save the world, there were some things which she could take advantage of)

"Mela," Kit groaned. "I already said goodbye like five times already. And that's not including my goodbyes to Ponch."

"Well, I'm your favorite sister, so I deserve another goodbye, before you leave us in this tiny universe for another one."

Kit glared at her. "You know, I'm surprised how well you're taking this. I thought you would yell at least."

Carmela snorted. "Me, yell? It would take me more than learning my brother has superpowers for that to happen." 

"And you're sure you didn't figure it out before?"

Carmela nodded. Sure, Kit chilled in the backyard a lot, was a lot better at taking care of Ponch than in the past, and become some sort of mechanical genius, but none of those led to the conclusion that he was a wizard.

Was she shocked? Of course. Was her whole world view turned upside down with this knowledge? Of course. But it didn't do much good just to let it bowl her over. She took change in stride. It kept her ahead of the game, most of the time.

Speaking of overturning her world view... "That language you spoke, can anyone learn it?"

"The Speech? Yeah. On some worlds it's the official language."

"Can I learn it?" Carmela asked sweetly.

Kit groaned. "Ask me again when I'm not running around the universe chasing a Star Wars geek."

"So that's a yes?"

Kit glared at her. "You should be inside the house when I activate the circle. It's kind of loud."

"Fine." Carmela walked to the screen door. "Stay safe, Kit. Don't want to make Ponch unhappy. I'm not taking over walking duty if you die."

She heard Kit snort behind her. "I'll haunt you from Timeheat if you don't!" he yelled back before she closed the screen door. 

Everything would be all right. Her brother was walking towards danger, but it wasn't like he was unarmed. He had wizardry. Kit would come back safe. He had to.

And Carmela would keep on telling herself that until he was back on their porch, unharmed. 


End file.
